


You x Batman (ABO pwp ooc)

by Gloria1222



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria1222/pseuds/Gloria1222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你（Alpha）x蝙蝠侠/老爷（Omega）</p>
            </blockquote>





	You x Batman (ABO pwp ooc)

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇极度ooc、为了满足糟糕妄想的同人文。  
> 涉及侮辱角色。  
> 欢迎殴打作者。

你是哥谭市一个臭名昭著的杀手，以出色的业务水平而闻名，最令你自得的是，你到现在都没被那只大蝙蝠捉到。你知道这绝对不是依靠运气，只是你习惯于隐藏在遥远的黑暗中狙杀任务目标，你总是有充足的时间逃之夭夭。而且你居无定所，没有人总能够找到你。

但是今天不同。你因为一个可怕的雇主和一个谨慎的暗杀目标，不得不将暴露自己于灯光之下。  
你借用假身份混入了韦恩少爷举办的派对上，穿梭在衣香鬓影间，绕过保卫，在卫生间里无声无息地结束了你的任务。

但是，由于你疏于外出进行近距离暗杀，撤离的时候难免露出几处破绽。  
你被蝙蝠侠缠上了，并且他马上就要抓到你了。

“F**k！”抬眼看了一眼后视镜中越来越接近的蝙蝠车，你暗骂一声。你知道这样下去你迟早会被丢到监狱，所以你决定冒一点险，加速冲过障碍物，拐过几个弯道，穿过狭窄的巷道。

不知是不是你的错觉，蝙蝠车的引擎声远去了。说不定这是蝙蝠侠的阴谋，在你放松警惕时突然出现，就像他对待那些罪犯，将猎物玩弄在骨掌中。你这样想着，不敢因此减速。在开出一段距离后，你确定你甩掉了他。你稍微松了口气，而这时你也注意到萦绕在鼻尖若有若无的香气。这属于一个Omega，附近有一个Omega在发情！你作为一个几个星期没有体验性生活的男性Alpha，尤其是在完成了一场暗杀和追逐战之后，这无疑是有致命的吸引力的。

你自然而然地走向香气的发源地。优越的视力让你远远的看到了月光下那一堆黑色钢铁——很明显，一辆蝙蝠车，属于蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠在附近！你停下脚步，不再靠近，随时决定拔腿就跑。这一定是他的陷阱，而你正为你的粗心大意和愚蠢而懊恼不已。但哥谭的黑暗骑士不可能把随时会受到伤害的Omega牵扯进来，更何况这种“陷阱”对你来说是毫无意义的，因为蝙蝠侠的武力足够正面碾压你（虽然你本人不太愿意承认）。想到这里，欲望又打败了理智占据了上风，你缓慢地靠近这馥郁香气的来源，同时你看到了蝙蝠侠倒在蝙蝠车造成的废墟中。

你再一次迟疑了。顺着甜美信息素的味道望去，蝙蝠侠的身体在颤动，尽管他的动作十分细微，你还是捕捉到了。

蝙蝠侠是一个Omega？你走到了蝙蝠侠的面前，那铺面袭来的气味，深沉又轻佻地浮动在空气中，醇香得让人身心沉醉，却又充满刺激的辛辣。现在，毫无疑问了。蝙蝠侠，就是一个正在发情的Omega。

但是，你还是不能完全放松警惕。看看他丢来的蝙蝠标，蝙蝠侠可从来不是什么柔弱的、任人宰割的Omega。你抓住迎面挥来的拳头，顺便脱下了他手上的手套。你顺着他高热的手指滑到肌肉紧实的小臂，他猛然地从你的手掌中抽出，然后又是迎面一脚。

“滚开！”他低声地对你嘶吼。

“嘿，别那么激动。我说不定可以帮助你。你在发情，现在用抑制剂也没用了。”你试图安抚并说服他。

“我不需要任何人的帮助！”这仿佛更激怒了这只暴躁的蝙蝠。你不得不表现出你的诚意。

“你看，你也一定不希望你认识的人看到你这幅样子吧？你愿意他们帮助你吗？让一个素不相识的陌生人来解决这一切不是更好吗？我发誓我不会标记你，有一个义警伴侣这绝对——会是罪犯的噩梦，你知道的。当然，我不会偷看你的脸，更不会说出去，我对秘密之类的没兴趣，我可想多活一阵子。或者，这样可以让你愿意相信我？”你握住他赤裸温热的手，用蝙蝠标抵在你搏动的颈动脉上。你这个，卑鄙的小人，你知道蝙蝠侠不会杀人的。

你的“劝说”看起来似乎起作用了。蝙蝠侠沉默下来，他似乎在思考，灼热却依然冷冰的蓝眼睛像是评估一般在你身上来回扫视。你不禁屏住呼吸，感到蝙蝠标锋利的尖刃在你的皮肤上缓慢地划来划去。这可真是一种甜蜜的折磨——你的脑子已经被荷尔蒙控制了，你的胸腔中充满了他蛊惑的Omega信息素，你离那个谨小慎微的你原来越远了。毕竟这可是蝙蝠侠——让所有哥谭罪犯闻风丧胆的蝙蝠侠，攀折这座罪恶之城的至高者的成就感足以让人肾上腺素狂飙、理智尽丧了。

“可以。搞定了就马上滚。”他轻轻点了一下头，弧度的震动几户让人难以察觉。  
他答应了！

你闻声而动，开始脱下他的紧身衣，不过这可真够难脱的，尽管是把下身露出来就花了好大功夫，与此同时，你也没有闲着，解下他的皮带，开始时轻时重地隔着制服抚摸他的胸膛，可惜的是他对你所做的毫无反应。这并没有使你丧气，你把他的上衣拉上去，露出了伤痕累累的健硕身体。你丝毫没有感觉到丑陋，恰恰相反，这些伤疤为这具身体增添了致命的吸引力。  
你的手一贴合他裸露的皮肤，像被Omega发情期的高热灼烧一般，你迅速收回手，脊柱上划过电流一般的快感，你兴奋地低喘了一声。你的信息素开始散发到空气中，和甜美的气味纠缠在一起，逐渐变得浓郁。

你把他的披风铺在蝙蝠车的前盖上，然后把他压在上面。你的手在他的身上游移，手掌来回抚摸过他的两侧的腰线、腹肌、胸肌，紧紧跟随他喘息和呼吸的一起一伏，然后停在了他的心脏处，感受平稳的鼓动。  
低头看着他蓝色火焰般永不熄灭的眼睛，包含着永恒的冷漠且居高临下。  
你对他微笑着眨了一下眼，迅速埋下头，舔吮他的乳首，用舌头来回拨动这个粉色的小东西，另一只手逡巡摩挲在另一边的胸膛，一会儿轻轻地捻揉按压，一会儿用手指揪起抚弄。为了增加刺激，你齿间夹着他胸前的嫩肉，用牙齿不断摩擦着，耳边终于听到细微的呻吟声和皮肤下加快的心跳。他的双腿开始支撑不住，身体缓缓滑下，你一只手搂住他的腰防止他掉下去。你舔了舔已经充血变得鲜艳红透的乳珠，用唾液润湿。最终，它们挺立在胸膛上，在月光下闪着晶莹淫靡的光芒。

你用手按住他的下巴，亲吻了上去。这个像钢铁一般冷硬的人却有无比适合接吻的嘴唇，柔软鲜美得像一团奶油。就如同他本身一样矛盾，一个无所不能、无法战胜的，同时是人们认知中柔弱无能、需要保护的Omega。你叩开他紧闭的齿列，深入他的口腔，挑逗着划过有些粗糙上颚和光滑的内壁，紧紧纠缠着他的舌尖，吸吮品尝他的味道，像酒一样甜美苦涩，让人沉醉。你开始得寸进尺，恨不得把舌头伸到他的喉咙。

他低吼着，来回摆头，想要挣脱桎梏，摆脱你烦人的亲吻。你看着他已经逐渐起雾的蓝眼睛，仿佛初春清晨里映照着天空的第一滴露水。你扶在他腰上的手抚摸着凹凸不平的后背，然后用力把他身体按压向你，皮肉紧紧贴合，仿佛就要融为一体，让他再次陷入深吻中。分开时牵扯出的银丝落到下巴、脖颈和深陷的锁骨里。

你低下头，顺着水痕啃咬滚动的喉结，舔弄他脖颈，吮吻他的锁骨，留下暧昧的红色印记。你的手按压凹陷的腰眼，沿着腰线一路往下，滑到了湿润的穴口附近。那里不断流出的水打湿了你的手，你蘸着他体内分泌的液体，手指轻轻拍打着小穴周围的褶皱，发出轻微的水声，引得穴口开始不断翕张，流出了更多的水。

你感到他身体一颤，开始用手推拒你，而你险些被他推到一边。你努力了这么久，居然都没有让他愿意继续下去，反倒是你自己意乱神迷。这无疑让你身为Alpha的尊严受到了打击。

“别忘了，这可是你答应我的，我只不过是想帮忙罢了。”  
“你打算怎么走出这里，嗯？你的腿还走得动吗？看看你现在的样子，一个正在发情的Omega，而且，别忘了你是蝙蝠侠，那些罪犯怎么可能放过你，你现在可没法拒绝任何一个罪犯，他们会抓住你，一遍又一遍地艹你，没人会问你愿不愿意，更没人会救你。”  
“然后你守护的那些哥谭人也都会知道——啊！原来一直守护他们的是一个Omega，他们还会选择你作为黑暗骑士吗？当他们知道你的真实身份时，你的现实生活该怎么办呢？会有无数人来找你，虎视眈眈等着你的发情期，好征服你、标记你，然后征服哥谭市。而你，你会成为一个笑话，一个只会对Alpha摇屁股的Omega。”

你抚摸着他的脸颊，无比耐心、慢声细语地问：“那么，还要继续吗，宝贝？”  
“你的废话太多了！还有，你的速度太慢了！你真的是一个Alpha吗？我需要你，立刻、马上给我解决这个该死的发情期！”回答你的又是一个利落的直拳和一发蝙蝠标，幸好你反应快躲了过去。  
你无奈地笑了笑：“遵命，哥谭的骑士殿下。”

你把他的两条长腿抬起来，环绕在你的腰间。再一次摸到诱人的穴口处，借助淅淅沥沥流出的水，沿着会阴，从性器的根部一直抹到龟头的马眼上。你的手卷成筒状，上上下下地移动着。听着黑暗骑士越来越粗重的呼吸声，你开始刮蹭头部的边缘，抚弄底部的囊袋，坏心眼地挤压两个小球。  
他已经完全沉浸在欲望之中了。你看着他布满水雾的蓝眼睛想道。  
你又把两个手指伸进他因为下身的刺激而微微张开的嘴里，夹着他柔软的舌头不断玩弄，口水从无法合上的嘴角溢出，沾湿红艳绮丽的嘴唇，流到胸膛上。你把两个沾湿的手指沿着穴口打转，在它放松下来的时候，突然捅了进去。  
他高高翘起的阴茎毫无预兆地射了出来，落到你们两人的腹部，甚至还有一些落到了他的脸上。你手里也满是精液，你慢慢地把这些白色黏腻的液体摸到他鲜艳的嘴唇和乳头上。  
他在高潮的余韵中失神喘息着，没有管你这些小动作。  
你感到Omega湿滑高热的内部紧紧的吸附着你的手指，内壁因为刚刚的高潮而痉挛颤抖。在穴内进进出出地戳刺，微微弯曲指节，转动手指，寻找敏感点，抽出的时候又带出一小股水。  
这次你把手指增加到三根，齐齐没入微红的穴口中，这次没有寻找太久，摩擦到一点的时候，你感觉到另一只手紧搂的腰部肌肉猛然跳动了一下然后迅速绷紧，紧闭的嘴巴中发出一声短促的呻吟。你开始集中向那点进攻，又快又大力地戳弄那一点。他的呼吸失去了一贯的节奏，一直吝于出声的嘴，也终于开始控制不住地隐隐流泻出几声低吟。你架起他不断从你的腰变变软滑下的腿，抬到到你的肩膀上，现在，那紧窄穴口被进入地汁水四溢的靡丽画面尽数落入你的眼里。

你能看到他的眼角泛红，感觉到内壁在收缩，更紧地夹住手指，你知道马上他就又要迎来一次高潮了。你抽出手指，穴口还在恋恋不舍地缠紧挽留，发出了轻微的“啵”的响声。  
终于可以享受这饕餮盛宴了。  
你俯视他，从湿润莹润的蓝眼睛，翕动的鼻翼，胜于红玫瑰的唇瓣，上下滚动的喉结，挺立的深红乳珠，起伏的胸膛，布满粉红和褐色伤口的腹部，挺起在空气中颤动沾满水光的性器，到满是淫液的下体。他的黑色披风被他垫在身下，还有被卷到胸前和脱到脚踝的紧身衣，与形成鲜明对比的，充满红红紫紫的吻痕和指痕的白皙强壮的身体，组成了一个荒诞又色情的梦境。

似乎不满于你停下动作，他似有若无地瞥了你一眼。  
你对他笑笑，下一秒，你就把自己深深埋了进去，你能感觉到你手掌下的大腿肌肉一瞬间绷紧了。他发出一声轻微的、介于闷哼和呻吟之间的低沉鼻音，听起来像是猫科动物品尝美食般餍足。紧紧包裹着你的地方是如此的湿润热情，缠着你的性器不断吸吮着、嘬食着。

你艰难地在他的内部转动，虽然已经经过了充分扩张，但对你来说还是太过紧致了。细微的动作让他刚刚聚焦的眼神又开始涣散，那湿热光滑的内壁挤压摩擦着你，天啊——他是那样不同寻常，异常坚硬又出乎意料的柔软，内部灼热的触感仿佛要把你的理智都燃烧殆尽，你喉咙中涌出一声狼狈叹息，咬紧了牙根，你简直担心自己坚持不了多久就会泄出来。

你缓缓动作着，前后挺动腰身，手抚摸上他鲜艳的嘴唇，描摹它们外部的形状，然后深入搅动，他发出了断断续续的破碎喘息声。你把沾湿的手指拿出来，握住他勃起的阴茎，轻柔地给予抚慰，指腹擦过上面凸起的经络，为它裹上一层亮晶晶的水光。借助唾液的润滑，你的手滑到根部，不时揉捏一下饱胀的囊袋。这却远远达不到令他释放的程度，更别提你堵上了他不断流出前液的马眼。  
你把另一只手则垫在他的腰后， 将他的身体迎向你自己。同时你连续不断地抽插着他的内部，摩擦敏感的内壁，浅浅抽插几次，再像要捅到他的生殖腔一般一口气深深插到底，反复的刺激让他时而来回摆动纤瘦而有力的腰身，摩擦着身下蝙蝠车的金属前盖，上上下下的用力起伏，抬起腰身时紧绷出更加块垒分明的腹肌，煽情的可怕。他不可控制地低沉喘息，口水从一直微张的嘴里流出，唾液和前液沾湿他的胸肌，沿着腹肌的形状流下，即使是最优秀的画家也难以描摹这充满诱惑力和性张力的画面。

你忍不住拉起他，让他的腿改而环住你的腰。你没有留给他喘息的机会，一按住他的腰部就大力抽插起来，狠狠碾过他的敏感点，你的腹部快速撞击他的流满黏湿淫液的柔软臀肉，发出“啪啪”的淫靡声响。你如沙漠中旅人般饥渴地低下头啃噬他滚动的喉结和脖颈，仿佛这样就能减轻你对他渐渐加深的迷恋。持续一会不间断的性交后，你感觉到他的性器在你的手中跳动，高热的内壁也在微微抽搐着收紧，你为这头皮发麻的快感深吸一口气，忍住穴内收缩带来的惊人快感，最后用力抽插了起来。  
他的眼神涣散无法聚焦，生理泪水从眼角滑落。你移开堵在他出口的手指，瞬间温热的精液沾了你满手，还有一些落在你的身上。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，胸腔发出类似恐惧又欢愉的、不成调的声音。你在迎接高潮来临之时，拔出阴茎带出了一小波透明的液体，艳红的穴肉微微外翻，痉挛的小穴还在挽留似的恋恋不舍地吸附着你的阴茎。

你射在了他的大腿根部，你并不敢内射来挑战蝙蝠侠的权威，说不定他清醒后的某天，就会来抓住你，把你关到疯人院（当然，即使不这么做也完全有可能）。

他渐渐平复呼吸的频率，手探到下体，面无表情地看着手上沾着的白色和透明混合的粘液从指缝流下，然后把视线转向了你。  
这冰冷的视线让你一个激灵。等等，难道他清醒了？Omega的发情期会这么短吗？  
可是你现在想逃离也不可能了，因为他已经站到你面前，你能清楚的看到他颧骨的皮肤上透出的晕红，闻到他高挺的鼻尖呼出的气息，依然是充满了蛊惑力的甜蜜，这使得你确定他还处在发情期中。但是，他已经恢复了一贯的危险性。

似乎是看出了你的惊疑不定，他嘲讽般低笑了一声，抓起你的头发，把你甩到蝙蝠车前，强迫你抬起头，你能感到他的轻缓的鼻息在你的脖子游移，引起一阵电流似的酥麻。然后，他出其不意地狠狠咬了你的下巴，你痛得出声。  
他把一只腿插进你的两腿之间，膝盖上移，时轻时重地顶弄着你半硬的性器。  
“刚刚做的不错。给我继续。”他在你的耳边轻声，同时充满压迫性地说道，“否则你不会想知道你一旦停下来，我将对你做什么的。”  
你紧闭嘴巴，疯狂地点头。

你用余光瞥见他说着把手指伸向了下面还在断断续续滴水的地方，探入搅动几下后又果断地拔出。和他面对面的你发现这一动作似乎使他开始腿软了，于是抬起了他的一条腿固定在你的身侧。 你在他给自己进行润滑扩张时不断给予爱抚，抚过他新旧伤疤交替的皮肤，反复摩挲那些结痂的褐色伤疤和刚刚长出的粉色新肉。

“现在马上进来。”他不耐烦地打断你的动作，他扶好你的阴茎，没有一点停顿地坐了下去。  
刚一进去，你就感到又被充满无尽热情和弹性的内壁欢迎一般地紧紧围了起来。  
“嗯……呼……”他冰蓝色的眼睛失神地望向黑色的天空，轻声喘息着适应快感。  
你手上抚摸到的充满热度的皮肤在轻微颤抖着，为了防止他掉下去，你托起他的臀部。你抚摸着泛着红色的紧实臀肉，尝试把它们揉捏成不同形状。与此同时，你动作起来，他的手搂着你的脖子，你不再像上次一样循序渐进，而是直接往深处捅进去，把内部填得满满的，穴口的褶皱被撑得几近平展。你顶得他上下颠簸，头向后仰着，除了几声乱了节奏的喘息，他沉默着承受着源源不断的冲击。

你用手指抚摸着不断收紧的穴口，一圈圈划过微微凸起穴口周围，然后慢慢地把一个指节挤了进去。刚破开的穴肉推拒着多余异物的进入，但是小穴马上分泌出更多的水液沾湿指节，欣然接受般吞吐着你的手指。这一意外的刺激使他张开湿润的嘴唇剧烈地大口喘气， 红色的舌尖探出，你忍不住俯身堵上了他的嘴。除了在穴内进进出出的性器，你曲起手指，旋转着用关节刮蹭敏感的内壁。  
你品尝着他嘴里的味道，他已经被艹得晕头转向无暇顾及你得寸进尺伸入的舌头，你扫过他的齿列，吸吮他的舌尖，在他的上颚和口腔的内壁扫来扫去，等到他快喘不过气时才退出来。  
你抽出你在内部动作的手指，转而握住他的勃起，沿着龟头的缝隙滑动，把顶端溢出的液体均匀地抹在柱身上。你也开始又快又猛地撞击他的深处，有几次你甚至撞到了他的子宫口，那让他的小腿一下子紧绷起来。接受上下不间断的双重夹击，你看到他马上就要站不稳了，他的身体向你倾斜，几乎完全压到你身上。  
你把他的两条长腿绕到自己的腰上，双手稳稳托起他的臀部，感受着内壁越来越紧密的包裹，颤动着收紧。你抚弄他跳动的性器，挤压鼓起的小球，不多时他射出了第二次。  
你忍住小穴让人大脑皮层战栗发麻的吸吮，再一次退出来，射出的精液淋在了他的胸膛上，几滴白浊甚至喷射到了他的脸上。

当他还沉浸在高潮的余韵时，你粗鲁地把你的又硬起的肉刃插进他的体内，抱着他的腰将他转过身背对你，内壁的摩擦使他的顶部又冒出一缕精水，重新站立了起来。你让他大张开双腿坐到你的腿上，因为坐姿和重力的作用，你到达了他体内难以想象的深度。你等他慢慢适应后，也开始动作。

你撕下身上的一块衣料蒙住自己的眼睛，出声安抚道：“放心，我不会看你的脸，更没打算知道你隐藏身份。”  
紧接着，你没有等他的回应，就直接脱下蝙蝠侠的头盔扔到一边。

你终于能触摸到他柔软汗湿的黑色头发。你沿着发梢一路往下，直到发根、后颈和耳后微微凸起发热的小小腺体。你用舌头舔弄信息腺，他因此剧烈地弹动了一下身体。他坐在你怀中的身体不安的扭动着，这大概来源于被支配的本能的恐惧。  
你更加过分了起来。用牙齿研磨，再轻轻衔住那一块皮肉吸吮；啃咬着腺体留下浅浅的牙印，再痕迹上来回舔吻。你看着他身体战栗颤抖，呼吸间释放出更加浓郁香甜的信息素，这催情一般的气味将你拉向更深的情欲深渊。

你双手抚弄他的身体，手掌在他的皮肤上游走，抓住鼓鼓的胸肌，两只手指揪起乳首，捏着向外拉，又松手弹回，刺激下面的穴肉蠕动着把你夹得更紧了。  
你用力向上挺动腰身，直直撞到他的敏感点，在快感的控制下，他的蝴蝶骨因为背肌的收紧更明显，他款款摆动腰身，带动臀部在你大腿上磨蹭，你的阴茎被动在湿滑黏热的内部转动摩擦。

你把双手搭在他的腰间，将他的身体上抬，你的性器从穴内滑出一截，仅仅把头部留在里面。你故意放缓了进攻速度，开始停留在穴口，不时地轻轻顶弄一下。你张嘴含住他的耳垂，舌头舔过耳廓，还想往耳洞深处伸入。  
他用颤抖的低音吼你：“给我拿开你的舌头！”说着他一把打开你埋在他耳边的头颅，猝不及防的攻击让你收回握住他腰间的双手，他一下重重坐回你的性器上，整根没入的充实感让他喉咙里发出一声愉快的喟叹。  
他双手按住你的肩膀，阻止你继续动作，你只能静静地坐着，感受内部的媚肉层层裹缠上来。他开始抬起穴口再猛地坐下去，在你的身上上下下颠簸起伏，来回吞吐你的性器，带出的淫液打湿穴口，随着激烈的动作在小穴周围打成泡沫。  
虽然你也很享受，但是你总觉得像是差了点什么。在维持数百次的高频率动作之后，他终于放缓了摇动的速度，搭在你肩膀的手也不再强硬。你见机两手放到他的膝盖上，把他的腿分得更开，然后凶猛地顶了上去，你连续高速撞击着脆弱的肉壁，一次次破开它们紧密的纠缠。他开始掌握节奏，在你向上顶弄的时候放松穴口往下坐，让你可以进入得更深。他款款摆动紧实窄瘦的腰身，在含入的同时迅速夹紧内壁，充分的刺激让你倒吸一口冷气。  
他后背紧贴你的胸膛，随着你的呼吸一起一伏。你鼻子在他的脖颈周围移动，嗅着来自他身上充满迷惑性的气味。渐渐地，你感觉他地把手臂伸到你的背部和脖颈上动情抓挠，你抓起他的一只手亲吻手背。  
在这天衣无缝的配合中，他很快又射了出来。你也兴奋地快要攀登巅峰时，你忽然发现视线开始一片模糊。萦绕在你鼻尖的甜腻香气显然不仅仅是Omega信息素的气味，它还掺入了其他的未知物质。  
下一秒你就沉浸在黑暗中，不省人事。在昏倒前，你恍惚间看到了他闪着冷光的蓝眼睛。

第二天你醒来时，你发现你的下身一片冰凉，性器因为过度使用而疲软地躺在胯间。  
你扫视了一圈周围，你躺在一片四处无人的荒地上，而你的裤子和武器都早已不翼而飞。  
你只能叹息着懊恼，赶紧躲回你的安全小屋。  
但是这次幸运之神没有眷顾你，你马上被抓到丢进了监狱，在这里度过你的一生。


End file.
